


Blitzstone - Cinder AU

by InsertCreativeLogin



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCreativeLogin/pseuds/InsertCreativeLogin
Summary: Tytuł mówi sam za siebie.Po prostu ostatnio przeczytałam ,,Cinder" autorstwa Marissy Meyer i pomyślałam, aby zrobić AU tej książki z Blitz'em i Hearth'em.Pozmieniałam dużo w tym AU, to znaczy:- Nie ma lunarów.- Nie ma zarazy.- Jest dobre zakończenie.- Jest kompletnie inna fabuła (Trochę podobna, ale inna).
Relationships: Blitzen & Hearthstone, Blitzen/Hearthstone
Kudos: 3





	1. Nie ma to, jak wyjść na chciwca przed księciem

,,Nareszcie!" - wykrzyknął z ulgą w głosie Blitzen. Skończył właśnie swoje kolejne zlecenie. Tym razem musiał naprawić sprzątającego robota dla pewnego małżeństwa w podeszłym wieku. Normalnie zgadza się na prace z mechaniką tylko, jak dostaje za to adekwatne wynagrodzenie lub na rozkaz Mimira.

Nigdy by się nie zgodził na prace z maszynerią z własnej woli. Pełno brudu, sadzy i nie wiadomo czego jeszcze. Tak łatwo się pobrudzić, a brudu to Blitz nienawidził nawet bardziej od słońca.

Delikatnie odsunął narzędzia z miejsca pracy, aby móc zrobić trochę miejsca dla robota. Maszyna była mała, płaska i miała wbudowane w podwoziu drobne, czarne kółka. Była koloru szarego, jednak na środku machiny występowało wielkie czarne oko z diodą zwróconą ku boku. Prawdopodobnie oko z diodą służyło do wykrywania śmieci i kurzu. Blitzen mimo zniechęcenia do machinerii, spodobał się robot. Był nawet uroczy. Na swój sposób.

,,No cóż, mały, teraz nic tylko czekać na twoich rodziców" - rzucił pod nosem zmęczony.

W końcu odstawił robota pod ladę i udał się do lustra, które wisiało na tabaczkowej ścianie. Przejechał się szybko wzrokiem i prychnął z pogardą. Znowu się okropnie pobrudził. Mimo, że miał na sobie swoje robocze ubrania, to i tak nigdy nie wybaczał sobie zniszczenia materiału. Nawet jeśli materiał, jego zdaniem, był brzydki i okropnie komponował się z jego wizerunkiem. Blitzen nie lubił brudzić, nawet tak niegustownych ubrań.

Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem ze wzgardą na swoje odbicie, po czym planował udać się pod prysznic. Niestety przeszkodził mu w tym dzwonek do drzwi.

Blitz udał się przywitać potencjalnego klienta, cicho klnąc pod nosem na stan, w jakim go przyjmie.

Zawsze, gdy szedł do klientów ubrudzony po swojej robocie, nie mógł się potem wymigać i odegrać szopki pod tytułem: ,,Ja tu tak naprawdę nie pracuje". Po co miałby się męczyć, jeśli zapłata nie jest godna jego pracy i wysiłku? Przecież musi jakoś spłacić swój dług u Mimira.

Gdy nareszcie podniósł wzrok i zobaczył kto jest jego klientem, lekko się przeraził.

U progu jego warsztatu stał sam Książę Hearthstone.

O cholera.

Nigdy go na żywo nie widział. Jedynie rzucał okiem, kiedy Mimir oglądał telewizje. Na ekranie książę zawsze był ze swoim bratem Andiron'em, jednak ciągle był w cieniu młodszego. Podczas gdy Andiron bezustannie był w akompaniamencie mikrofonu, Hearthstone nigdy nie wygłaszał żadnych przemówień, lecz i tak zawsze był elegancko i stosownie ubrany. Nie zależnie od okazji. Teraz.... O jego ubiorze nie można było powiedzieć tego samego. Miał na sobie workowatą koszulę, spodnie, buty, wszystko normalnie, a tu nagle połączenie płaszcza, czapki z daszkiem i jeszcze jakiejś maski. W dodatku wszystko na czarno. Styl Hearthstone'a zdecydowanie był.... Oryginalny.

Lecz mimo takiego ubioru i tak sprawiał dobre pierwsze wrażenie. Był strasznie wysoki, o wiele wyższy niż Blitz. Przez wzrost księcia Blitzen poczuł się jak krasnal ogrodowy. Hearthstone miał szare oczy, które posyłały zimne spojrzenie. Kolor jego włosów na pewno do często spotykanych nie należał, ponieważ miał on włosy tak jasne, że aż wyglądały jak białe. Cera księcia była bardzo blada, lecz dodawało mu to uroku.

Blitz w końcu otrząsnął się z chwilowego zachwytu i pokłonił się niepewnie, oddając szacunek księciu. Ten nagle zaczął gorączkowo wymachiwać rękoma na znak protestu. Szybko wyjął z kieszeni notatnik, długopis i napisał tylko **Nie! Nie rób szopki! .**

Okej, teraz Blitz zupełnie niczego nie rozumiał. _Czy to nie było już uznawane za normalne, aby pokazać szacunek? Poza tym czemu książe pisał w notatniku?_ Wyprostował się i zapytał:

,,No dobra, więc.... Co sprowadza Waszą Wysokość do moich nędznych progów?" - Blitzen zauważył jak Hearthstone czujnie przyglądał się jego ustom, gdy mówił, co był dosyć niekomfortowe. Hearth od razu zauważył dyskomfort Blitz'a i znów rozpoczął pisanie: **Jestem tu tajemnie, ani mój ojciec, ani nikt nie wie, że tu jestem. Chyba zepsułem swojego robota. Jest bardzo ważny i dla mnie, i dla mojego brata. Z góry zapłacę za jego naprawę. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o awarii. Miałbym przechlapane.**

**Co do pytania, które pewnie nasuwa ci się na myśl, czyli: dlaczego pisze? Odpowiedź jest prosta, jestem głuchy. Źle by to wpłynęło na reputacje królestwa, więc jest to sekretem.**

Hearthstone od razu po skończonym pisaniu gorączkowo oderwał rękę od kartki i zaczął nią szybko wymachiwać, aby rozruszać ból po tak szybkim pisaniu.

Blitz potrzebował kilku chwil, aby zakodować całą te sytuacje.

Gdy w końcu otrząsnął się z szoku, zapytał: ,,Dlaczego mi to wszystko mówisz... A raczej piszesz? I dlaczego akurat mój mały warsztat, a nie- " - Blitzen urwał w połowie zdania, gdy zauważył że Hearth przestał go obserwować i znowu zabrał się za pisanie w notesie.

 **1\. Skoro masz mi pomóc w naprawieniu tego robota i ma być to tajne, to lepiej nie mieć przed sobą tajemnic. (Tak, nie masz wyboru. Musisz mi go naprawić)** – Blitzen prychnął lekko rozbawiony, ujrzawszy zdanie w nawiasie.

**2\. Twój warsztat jest idealny! Nie jest za popularny, to fakt, ale dzięki temu jest szansa, że nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie + słyszałem o tym warsztacie i o tobie same pozytywne rzeczy!**

Gdy Hearth zauważył, że Blitz skończył czytać, niecierpliwie czekał na reakcje. Blitzen się tylko lekko uśmiechnął. Hearthstone szybko dodał do swojej notatki: **A i nie zwracaj się do mnie tytułem szlacheckim.... To bardzo żenujące. Zacznijmy od nowa. Nazywam się Hearthstone, a ty?**

,,Jestem Blitzen.” – odpowiedział, po czym palnął – ,,To Ile dajesz za naprawę robota?”

Hearth tylko krótko zilustrował Blitzen’a wzrokiem, co wywołało ciarki u niższego i znów sięgnął do swojego notatnika: **Zależy ci na pieniądzach, co? A nie wyglądasz na takiego.**

Blitz dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo pazernie musiał zabrzmieć. Panicznie starał się uzasadnić swoje zachowanie:

,,Nie, to wcale nie tak. Nie nazwałbym się pazernym czy materialistą, wręcz przeciwnie! Po prostu mi zależy na spłaceniu długu” – Blitzen szybko urwał swoją wypowiedź. Zdecydowanie nie chciał narzekać na swoje życie nieznajomemu, tym bardziej nieznajomemu z królewskiej rodziny.

O dziwo, książę tylko lekko przytaknął i nie drążył dalej tematu. Blitzen, aby uniknąć dalszej rozmowy, zabrał robota od Hearth'a i udał się w głąb swojego warsztatu. 

Hearthstone nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić stał tam jeszcze kilka minut, po czym zrezygnowany w końcu opuścił budynek.


	2. Hearthstone nie jest dobry w wymyślaniu imion

Kolejny dzień zaczął się dla Blitzen'a dość przyjemnie. Wstał wcześnie, poszedł pod prysznic, ubrał się w swoje znienawidzone robocze wdzianko i zszedł do warsztatowej części budynku. Poprzedniej nocy zabrał ze sobą robota Hearthstone'a do własnego pokoju, by go zanalizować. Przynajmniej zobaczyć z jakim robotem ma do czynienia.

Był to biało-czerwony robot o okrągłym kształcie ze średniej wielkości monitorkiem. Miał on wbudowany specjalny czujnik, który pozwalał kontrolować maszynę - o ironio - głosowo. Był to typowy robot do przechowywania danych. Blitzen widział już podobne roboty w swoim życiu. Były to tak zwane ,,Spealery". Spealery można sterować za pomocą mowy, służą do zapisywania ważnych informacji i za pomocą wybranych wcześniej głosowych zasad, można kazać robotowi odtworzyć informacje.

Blitzen był ciekawy jakim cudem księciu Hearthstone'owi udało się zniszczyć machinę.

Zaczął taszczyć ze sobą robota do warsztatu. Już miał rozpocząć swoją pracę nad wyszukaniem problemu w machinie, ale znowu usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Kolejny klient?  
Jednak gdy przeniósł wzrok na drzwi, to był pewny, że nowy klient to to na pewno nie jest. Znów książę Hearthstone raczył go zaszczycić swoją wizytą. Zanim Blitzen cokolwiek zrobił, Hearth szybko podał mu mały worek. Zdezorientowany Blitzen zajrzał do środka i zobaczył tam kilka złotych monet, zaczął liczyć i...... Serio? Tyle to nawet przeciętny wieśniak nie płaci.

Skierował tylko swój wzrok na Hearth'a, z niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Hearthstone od razu zrozumiał, że Blitzen’a suma pieniędzy nie zadowala, bo sięgnął po swój słynny notesik: **Spokojnie, to tylko zaliczka. Codziennie będę ci przynosił taką sumę.**

,,Nie możesz po prostu raz, a dobrze mi zapłacić? Oszczędzisz sobie trudu." - odpowiedział mu na to Blitzen.

Książę tylko potrząsnął kilka razy głową na ,,nie" i znów wrócił do pisania: **Nie mogę tak. Wszyscy się skapną, jak nagle zniknie jakaś wielka suma z królewskiego sejfu. Wolę być ostrożny.**

,,Aaaa, rozumiem, no tak...." - wydukał lekko speszony Blitzen. To było naprawdę oczywiste, ale Blitzen chyba wolał oszczędzać swoje szare komórki. Hearthstone'a najwidoczniej rozbawiło speszenie Blitz'a, bo rzucił mu tylko figlarny uśmiech. Blitzen, jak na porządnego dorosłego przystało, odpowiedział mu na to poprzez wystawienie języka. Gdyby Książę Hearthstone był choć troszkę sztywniejszy, Blitzen prawdopodobnie teraz szykował by się do zawiśnięcia na stryczku. Jednak najprawdopodobniej i to by go nie zabiło. Po chwili się znowu odezwał:

,,Dobra, pora zaczynać z tą robotą. Po pierwsze: Jak do tego doszło, że robot, no…. zdechł?" 

Od razu mina księcia zrzedła. Ojć, czuły punkt, niedobrze.

,,Nieważne, nieważne!... Inaczej... Yyyy, może opisz mi śmierć naszego kolegi? Albo w jakich okolicznościach umarł? Albo-" Hearth nie dał Blitzen'owi dokończyć swojego monologu, bo pokazał mu kolejną kartkę w notesie, przy okazji spuścił wzrok na podłogę, jakby obawiał się reakcji Blitz’a.

**Czułem się okropnie z tym że wszyscy mogą rozmawiać z Glob'em, tylko nie ja. Moi rodzice specjalnie kupili tego typu robota. By mnie jeszcze bardziej wykluczyć oczywiście. W dodatku chowają tam takie…. Nieprzyjemne dane. Starałem się go ,,ulepszyć" aby samemu móc się z nim porozumieć i te informacje wykasować, ale no.... Glob zaczął piszczeć, drżeć i tak przez kilka minut. Potem nagle się wyłączył.**

Blitzen'owi zrobiło się żal księcia, gdy przeczytał do końca jego notatkę, bo co za rodzice tak robią? Jednak wiedział, że Hearth nie potrzebuje jego współczucia, a potrzebuje jego działania. Wpadł za to na dobry pomysł.

Oparł swoją rękę na ramieniu księcia, by ten na niego spojrzał. Hearthstone jak poparzony zareagował na dotyk Blitzen'a. Wzdrygnął się i od razu przeniósł swój wzrok na niższego.

,,Nie tylko naprawię ci Glob'a, ale również ulepszę ci go. Co ty na to? Jakoś sprawie, by reagował, nie wiem... Na przykład na dotyk! Wtedy ty też będziesz mógł komunikować się z robotem!"

Hearthstone od razu rozpromienił się na te wieści. Starał się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać, ale niestety jego rozweselone oczy od razu go zdradziły. Odsunął się nagle od Blitz'a i napisał: **W takim będę musiał ci więcej zapłacić.**

,,Nie musisz, akurat to jest na koszt firmy" – Blitzen rzucił mu serdeczny uśmiech.

W tym momencie, Hearth oficjalnie umarł wewnętrznie. W pozytywnym tego stwierdzenia znaczeniu.

,,A tak w ogóle.... Ta jakże legendarna nazwa… Glob? Ty na to wpadłeś?" – zaśmiał się Blitz - ,,Jeśli to ty na to wpadłeś, to na twoim miejscu w przyszłości nie miałbym dzieci. Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać jakbyś ich nazwał, ojooj" - Palnął prześmiewczo Blitzen.

Hearthstone z perfekcyjnym poker face'em napisał: **Tak, ja na to wpadłem.**

Po chwili dodał: **Zrujnowałeś moment. Wstydź się.**

Teraz to Blitzen nie tylko śmiechnął, a głośno parsknął śmiechem. Chcąc nie chcąc Hearthstone też się lekko uśmiechnął.

Książę doszedł do wniosku, że ich praca na pewno nie będzie nudna.


	3. Blitzen nie życzy sobie jaj

,,Wiesz... Chyba się trochę przeliczyłem" - sapnął Blitzen. Jednak Hearthstone w ogóle na to nie zareagował. Blitz podniósł wzrok i zauważył, że jego nowy kumpel nawet na niego nie patrzy, tylko ma zamknięte oczy i leży na blacie.

_O... Świetnie..._

Hearthstone od jakiegoś czasu, postanowił asystować Blitzen'owi przy naprawie robota. Mimo że nic nie robił i rzadko, kiedy pomagał, to Blitzen'owi miło było chociaż raz mieć jakieś towarzystwo.

Blitzen wstał i szturchnął Hearthstone'a ramieniem. Ten tylko powoli otworzył oczy i usiadł z kwaśną miną, jakby Blitzen przerwał mu coś bardzo ważnego.

,,Jak już wspomniałem, przeliczyłem się.... Jeśli chodzi o czas. Myślałem, że szybciej mi to wszystko zajmie. Naprawa i kompletne przeprogramowanie robota zajmie nam bardzo dużo czasu" - Powiedział Blitz.

Hearth tylko przytaknął. Już miał wracać do leżenia, lecz Blitz znów go szturchnął. Lekko poirytowany faktem, że znowu Blitzen mu przerywa, Hearth spojrzał na twarz niższego, ale zobaczył na niej tylko speszenie. Blitzen w końcu wydobył się na odwagę i zapytał:

,,Wiesz... Skoro tu tyle czasu razem ze sobą nawzajem spędzimy, to co ty na to by trochę mnie podszkolić w języku migowym? Chcę móc cię rozumieć i nie chce by każda nasza rozmowa kończyła się bólem twojej ręki. Gdybym nauczył się migowego, byłoby nam o wiele prościej."

Hearthstone był lekko zszokowany. Prawie nikt nigdy nie chciał nauczyć się dla niego języka migowego. Fakt, wyjątkiem był jego młodszy brat, Andiron. Nawet nieźle się podszkolił w migowym, ale kiedy ich ojciec dowiedział się o nowym osiągnięciu syna, kazał go wychłostać. Nalegał, aby zostawić rany wszędzie, tylko nie na szyi i twarzy, aby nikt nie dowiedział się o biciu. Od tamtego czasu, Andiron musiał uważać, by nie dać się złapać na rozmawianiu z Hearth’em. Po całej tej akcji już nikt nie odważył się nauczyć języka migowego. Aż do teraz.

Hearthstone wstał i poszedł po swój notatnik który zostawił w płaszczu. Gdy nareszcie dobył swojego zeszytu, napisał: **Z chęcią cię nauczę migowego. Fajnie by było mieć kogoś z kim mogę się normalnie porozumieć... Bez urazy, ale migowy jak każdy nowy język wymaga dużo cierpliwości. Dasz rade?**

Blitzen się tylko uśmiechnął zachęcająco, a w jego oczach zabłysła mała iskierka determinacji.  
Hearth jedyne co pomyślał w tamtej chwili to: _O... Będzie ciekawie._

Blitz wyciągnął palec w górę i powiedział: ,,Mam tylko jedną prośbę” - gdy zobaczył wyczekujący wzrok księcia kontynuował, opuszczając rękę - ,,Nie rób mi tylko takich jaj w stylu _,,nauczę cie jakiegoś zdania i potem podam ci jego fałszywe znaczenie, abyś zrobił z siebie idiotę”_ nie nie i jeszcze raz nie. Proszę nie rób tego”.

Książę się tylko lekko uśmiechnął i przytaknął nieśmiało. Raczej tak nie zrobi.

Raczej.


	4. Wcale-nie-specjalny błąd

Blitzen z dnia na dzień robił coraz większe postępy. Nauczył się już prawie wszystkich zwrotów grzecznościowych i całego alfabetu, co było bardzo imponujące, zważywszy na tak krótki czas nauki. To było prawie jakby Blitzen nie był człowiekiem.

Pewnego razu Hearthstone postanowił trochę zabarwić język migowy Blitz'a ucząc go zwrotów takich jak ,, _Nienawidzę cię_ ", ,, _Lubię cię_ " i tak dalej.

Jednak przy ,,kocham cię" zrobił mały _wcale-nie-specjalny błąd_. W języku migowym są dwa sposoby na pokazanie ,,kocham cię". Jest sposób przyjacielski i sposób romantyczny. Hearthstone zdecydowanie nie nauczył Blitzen'a przyjacielskiego kocham cię.

Może kiedyś mu wyzna swoje malutkie kłamstwo.

Może kiedyś.

Jak na razie planuje cieszyć się chwilą.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw nie wiem dokładnie czy w polskim języku migowym są odmiany kocham cię, ale słyszałam, że w niektórych wersjach tego języka są, więc postanowiłam to uwzględnić.


	5. Ah ci staruszkowie

Kolejny dzień mijał jak każdy inny. Hearth i Blitz byli w pracowni Blitzen'a. Jak zawsze Blitz pracował nad robotem Heartstone’a, a Hearthstone, tylko siedział i patrzył co Blitzen robił. Fakt, z początku to co Hearth robił było lekko irytujące i rozpraszające, lecz Blitz'a po pewnym czasie przyzwyczaił się do swojej nowej widowni. 

Znów charakterystyczny dzwonek zadzwonił do drzwi. Blitzen ruszył, aby powitać potencjalnych klientów. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy zobaczył starszą parę u progów swojego warsztatu. W tym samym momencie zdał sobie sprawe, że przecież to ta sama para, której naprawił czyszczącego robota kilka miesięcy temu. Blitz tylko rzucił w ich kierunku szybkie ,,Czekajcie chwile!" i pognał po ich machinę.

Hearthstone zaciekawiony, dlaczego jego kumpel biega w te i z powrotem, wyjrzał aby zobaczyć co się stało. Od razu, gdy zauważył klientów, jak najszybciej wycofał się, pełen lęku, że przez przypadek go zauważyli i rozniosą plotki o tym, ,, _jak to książę urządza sobie wyprawki do lokalnej pracowni_ ”. Na szczęście Hearthstone'a, staruszkowie widzieli go tylko przez ułamek sekundy, więc go nie rozpoznali. Jednak nie przeszkodziło im to w wysnuciu pewnych wniosków. Spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo i rzucili sobie nawzajem dowcipne uśmiechy.   
  


Gdy Blitzen wracał z robotem do staruszków po drodze napotkał Hearth'a, który wymigał do niego: **Mamy problem. Chyba mnie widzieli.** Blitz tylko rzucił mu spojrzenie mówiące ,,że co" i szybko pognał do pary. Jeśli widzieli Hearthstone'a to może przynajmniej uda mu się ich namówić do trzymania buzi na kłódkę.

Jednak gdy Blitzen oddał robota staruszkom i zaczynał otwierać buzię by pognać z wyjaśnieniami, starsza kobieta wyprzedziła go w tym ,,No proszę pana. Cieszę się pana szczęściem. Miło zobaczyć, że nareszcie ma pan kogoś sobie bliskiego" - powiedziała staruszka. Blitz nie zrozumiał, o co jej chodziło, więc rzucił tylko ciche ,,co". Tym razem mąż staruszki mu odpowiedział: ,,Nareszcie znalazł sobie pan chłopaka. Wiedziałem, że życie wśród maszyn kiedyś pana zmęczy i osamotni. Co do prawdy zdziwiło nas lekko, że gustujesz pan w mężczyznach, ale ważne jest tylko to, że pan jest szczęśliwy.” – Starzec powiedział z troską w głosie.

Momentalnie Blitzen się mocno zarumienił. Miłe było to, że staruszkowie się ,, _cieszyli jego szczęściem_ ", ale przecież to wcale nie tak!

,,Myślę, że państwo coś źle wywnioskowali. Mnie i Hea-" - Blitzen nagle urwał swoją wypowiedź, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że o mały włos sam nie zdemaskował Księcia. Skarcił się za to w myślach.

,,Tu nie trzeba się niczego wstydzić, proszę pana! To kompletnie naturalne! Ale dobra, my przecież nie chcemy tu zawstydzać pana, co to to nie" - Staruszka się nerwowo zaśmiała - ,,Widzę, że zrobił pan solidną robotę z naszym robotem" – Tutaj, za to, staruszka wybuchła niepohamowanym śmiechem, który zakończyła chrumkiem.

,,Rozumiecie?... Odwalić robotę?.. Roboty?"

Jej mąż tylko przewrócił oczami i zignorował jej żart.

,,W każdym razie, przejdźmy do setna. Ile jesteśmy panu winni?"

Blitzen na chwilę się zatrzymał, by zebrać myśli i chwilę się zastanowić. Zarazem nie chciał wyłudzać zbyt dużej sumy od staruszków, a zarazem kusiła go chęć bycia wolnym.

W końcu jednak postawił na pieniądze i podał swoją cenę. Staruszkowie byli lekko zaskoczeni, lecz i tak zapłacili. Następnie żegnając się z Blitzen'em opuścili warsztat.

Blitz z sakiewką z pieniędzmi powrócił do Hearth'a. Gdy książę go zauważył, obrzucił Blitzen’a wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

**Dobra wiadomość — nie rozpoznali cię.** \- wymigał Blitz. Hearthstone odetchnął z ulgą. Jednak po chwili odmigał - **Skoro jest dobra wiadomość... To jak brzmi ta zła?**

Blitz zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz i tak wymigał **Myśleli, że jesteśmy parą.**

Hearthstone poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Czyli to jest ta wielka zła wiadomość? To było taką okropną wieścią dla Blitzen'a? W sumie czego on się spodziewał…

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Książę zauważył sakiewkę z pieniędzmi w rękach Blitz’a. Postanowił przerwać tę ciszę nurtującym go od pewnego czasu pytaniem. **To może zabrzmieć wrednie. Dlaczego zawsze żądasz takich wysokich cen? Rozumiem ode mnie — jestem księciem. Ale od staruszków?**

Blitzen nie wiedział, czy jest gotowy opowiedzieć Hearthstone'owi wszystko. Zarazem bał się, że książę może się nim obrzydzić, a zarazem nie chciał nic przed nim ukrywać. W końcu mieli umowę, by być wobec siebie szczerym. Zdobył się na odwagę i trzęsącymi się rękoma począł migać. **Ja potrzebuje tych pieniędzy bardzo. Ja jestem... tak jakby... cyborgiem. Wiem, że urodziłem się człowiekiem, ale w wyniku wypadku wszczepiono we mnie robocze części. Nie pamiętam nic za mojego ludzkiego życia. Ten, który sfinansował moją operacje, Mimir, praktycznie wziął mnie jako niewolnika. Powiedział, że będę robił wszystko to, co on mi każe, dopóki nie uzbieram wystarczającej sumy by odkupić koszt operacji. Ja po prostu chce być wolny. Jeśli jesteś mną obrzydzony i chcesz wyjść, zrób to teraz i oszczędź mi żalu.**

Blitz dopiero po skończeniu swojej wypowiedzi zauważył, że płacze. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział o swojej ,,prawdziwej naturze". Nigdy z własnej woli przynajmniej.

Zamknął szybko oczy. Nie chciał widzieć momentu, w którym Hearthstone się nim obrzydzi. Za bardzo by to zabolało.

Po prostu czekał, aż usłyszy kroki opuszczającego go księcia. Wtedy będzie mógł otworzyć oczy i pozwolić sobie na więcej płaczu i żalu.

Zamiast tego poczuł jak Hearth go przytula. Wow. To było zdecydowanie lepsze, niż to, co Blitz sobie wyobrażał.

Pozwolił Hearthstone'owi tulić się do siebie przez następne minuty. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, gdy w końcu Hearth się od niego odsunął. Zarazem Blitz czuł się, jakby minęła cała wieczność, a zarazem długość kontaktu mu nie wystarczała. Zdecydowanie chciał więcej, ale nie miał co narzekać, w końcu cała ta sytuacja mogła skończyć się o wiele gorzej. 

Hearthstone od razu wziął się miganie — **Nigdy nie będę tobą obrzydzony B-L-I-T-Z-E-N** \- Książe skupił się, aby wymigać każdą literę imienia Blitz'a — **Jesteś najlepszą osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Nienawidzisz swojej pracy, ale i tak reparujesz roboty z wielkim skupieniem i wysiłkiem. Nawet nauczyłeś się specjalnie dla mnie nowego języka. To wiele dla mnie znaczy, naprawdę. Rozumiem teraz twoje motywy i nie ukrywam, że już nie lubię tego całego Mimira** \- Blitz parsknął lekko na ten komentarz — **I obiecuję, że pomogę ci się od niego uwolnić.**

Gdy książę skończył, położył swoją dłoń na tej Blitzen'a, lekko się rumieniąc.

Blitz tylko rzucił mu pełen sympatii i wdzięczności uśmiech.


	6. Ojoj

Coś się działo.

Hearthstone nie przychodził do Blitzen'a już piąty dzień.

Blitz nie ukrywał, że zaczął się niepokoić. Normalnie Hearth pukał do niego do drzwi (a raczej nie pukał, ale się wpraszał, lecz Blitzen'owi tak szczerze, to wcale nie przeszkadzało) już od wczesnych porannych godzin.

I Blitzen'owi szczerze to nie przeszkadzało. Hearthstone mógł przyjść o trzeciej w nocy, a Blitz i tak by go przyjął z szeroko otwartymi ramionami.

Przez ostatnie miesiące mocno się do siebie zbliżyli. Cieszyli się, że nareszcie w swoich pełnych niekończącej się rutyny życiach mają kogoś dla siebie ważnego. Wiedzieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć. Byli dla siebie jedynym wsparciem.

Świetnie się nawzajem rozumieli. Hearthstone rozumiał, że Blitzen nie lubi mówić o swoim życiu poza pracą, więc go o nie nie pytał. Blitzen wiedział, że książe musi borykać się z dyskryminacją nawet we własnej rodzinie, lecz nie pytał o szczegóły. Oboje sobie wierzyli, że druga strona potrzebuje czasu i kiedyś się przed nimi w pełni otworzy. Wiedzieli o sobie mało, lecz i tak byli gotowi skoczyć za drugą osobę w ogień. 

Blitzen tęsknił się za uczuciem ekscytacji, gdy Hearth niespodziewanie pojawiał się u progów jego pracowni. Tęsknił za lekko poirytowanym wzdychaniem księcia, gdy Blitz przeszkadzał mu w słodkim nic nierobieniu i rozmyślaniu. Ciekawiło go, o czym przez cały ten czas myślał Hearthstone, lecz nigdy go o to nie zapytał. Tęsknił za rzucanymi na prawo i lewo dogryzkami, którymi obrzucali się z Hearth'em. Tęsknił za wzrokiem księcia, który jak już postanowił skupić się na otaczającym go dookoła świecie, zawsze wodził za Blitzen'em i obserwował każdy jego ruch, jakby bał się, że gdy ledwo spuści wzrok, to Blitz wyparuje. O słodka ironio. Tęsknił za lekcjami języka migowego, w których jak tylko Blitz zrobił jakiś gest źle, ręka Hearth'a automatycznie lądowała na tej Blitz'a i pokazywała mu jak poprawie wykonywać dane gesty. Czasem Blitz specjalnie wykonywał gestykulacje źle, byleby poczuć dłoń księcia na tej swojej. 

Dopiero gdy Hearthstone zniknął, Blitzen zaczął zauważać te malutkie rzeczy, które sprawiały, że jego świat staje się lepszym.

Co, jeśli Blitz zrobił coś źle? Co, jeśli Hearth ukrył to, że brzydzi się Blitz'em, aby nie robić mu przykrości i już na zawsze uciekł z jego życia? Albo inaczej. Gorzej. Co, jeśli Hearth spodziewał się czegoś więcej po dotknięciu dłoni Blitz'a, a ten go tylko zawiódł?

Tysiąc pytań krążyło Blitz'owi po głowie.

Nie mógł się skupić na naprawie robota. Za każdym razem, gdy spojrzał na machinę, to przypominał sobie, do kogo ona należy i jak na zawołanie, w środku coś mu pękało. Tęsknił za księciem niemiłosiernie.

Tęsknota nie tylko dotykała go w pracy. Teraz to nie mógł nawet spokojnie spać bez natrętnych myśli o księciu.

Zrezygnowany Blitz postanowił nie zmuszać się i dać sobie dzień wolnego. Może Mimir nie zauważy.

Jak najciszej się tylko dało, wszedł do górnej części budynku — do mieszkalnej części.

Jego i Mimir'a mieszkanie nie było duże.

Mała kuchnia, jeszcze mniejsza łazienka. Salon i sypialnia Mimir'a co do prawdy były duże, ale za to pokój Blitz'a... Ciężko było w ogóle nazwać pokojem. Malutki pokoik, który u nie jednego by wywołał klaustrofobie z samiutkim materacem, oczywiście bez ramy łóżka. Na to podziurawiony stary koc. Stara i ledwo co działająca lampa, która nędznie zwisała z sufitu, szafa — jedyny solidny mebel w ,,pokoju" Blitz'a — i krzesło ze stolikiem. Oczywiście w pomieszczeniu nie było okien. W końcu według Mimir'a cyborgi to tylko obojętne na wszystko maszyny.

Blitzen starał się jak najmniej czasu spędzać w swoim pokoju. Pomieszczenie zbyt bardzo mu przypominało, że koniec końców jest tylko niewolniczym pół-robotem. 

Zakradł się cicho do salonu, gdzie Mimir oglądał telewizję. Typowo. Blitzen zerknął na monitor. W wiadomościach akurat nadawali o... Królewskim balu? Że co? Od kiedy tu są bale?

Prezenter powiedział, że Król i Królowa zadecydowali się zrobić bal, na który wszyscy są zaproszeni… Oczywiście wszyscy których stać na kosztowne i eleganckie ubrania.

Na balu oboje z książąt wybiorą przyszłą partnerkę z którą, jeden z nich, przejmie tron królewski... Oh...

Sama myśl o Hearthstone'ie z kimś innym wzbudzała u Blitz'a niesamowitą gorycz. Może nie było go tutaj przez cały ten czas, bo kogoś sobie znalazł? Gdy cyborg sobie to wyobrażał, gotowało się w nim z zazdrości.

Pognał wściekły do swojego znienawidzonego pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Tam upadł na swój materac i okrył się zniszczonym kocem. Miał dosyć wszystkiego. 

Dosyć bycia niewolnikiem Mimir'a. 

Dosyć mieszkania w takich niegodziwych warunkach. 

Dosyć pracy z robotami.

A najbardziej miał dosyć księcia Hearthstone'a, który nieproszony wepchnął się Blitzen'owi w życie i dał mu zbędną nadzieję. Rozpalił w nim takie przyjemnie uczucia, które były najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Blitz kiedykolwiek czuł. Zrobił to tylko po to, aby teraz zostawić go z żalem i pustką w sercu.

Blitz zacisnął swą dłoń w pięść na materiale koca.

Nie mógł nawet patrzeć na własne dłonie, bo przypominało mu to o czasie, w którym Hearthstone troskliwie i z życzliwą iskrą w oczach je trzymał.

Jedyna dobra rzecz, która się dzisiaj stała, to fakt, że Mimir go nie nakrył na wymiganiu się od pracy.

Blitzen zamknął oczy i doszedł do wniosku, że najlepsza rzecz, jaką teraz może zrobić to iść spać. Przespanie bólu było najprostszym rozwiązaniem. Chociaż na chwile oderwie się od rzeczywistości.


	7. Zaproszenie, beczka i moda. Czego chcieć więcej?

Hearthstone umierał z nerwów.

Właśnie stał przed pracownią Blitzen'a i... Nigdy tak się nie bał wejść do budynku. Fakt to nie była jego wina, że nie mógł przychodzić, ale i tak czuł się okropnie z tym, że prawdopodobnie zmartwił Blitz'a.

Blitzen musiał pomyśleć, że Hearth uciekł, bo się przestraszył wiadomości o tym, że Blitz jest cyborgiem.... A wcale tak nie było.

Fakt, był zaskoczony na początku, ale to wyjaśnia wiele rzeczy. Na przykład to dlaczego dotyk Blitzen'a jest... Jakiś inny. To nie zmienia faktu, że jest przyjemny. Ma po prostu swój oryginalny urok.

Wyjaśnia to też fakt szybkości nauki języka migowego przez Blitz'a. Hearth nigdy nie widziałby, aby ktokolwiek nauczył się języka w tak szybkim tempie. Mimo wszystko, uczucia księcia względem Blitzen'a się nie zmieniły.

Głośno wzdychnął, po czym cały nerwowy wszedł do pracowni.

Blitzen usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Nie miał humoru na nowych klientów. Szczerze to nie miał humoru na nic. Po prostu stał się obojętny.

Poczłapał, by przywitać gościa. Jednak zamiast nowej twarzy zobaczył już tę dobrze sobie znaną... Hearthstone.

Blitzen otworzył szeroko oczy i miał wrażenie, że jego szczęka dawno uderzyła w podłogę. Zauważył, że Hearthstone jest wyjątkowo zmieszany i spięty. Wyglądał też o wiele gorzej. Miał wory po oczami, a jego platynowe włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony.

Blitzen nie wiedział, czy ma najpierw udusić księcia, czy się do niego mocno przytulić. Postanowił zrobić i to, i to.

Rzucił się na Hearthstone'a i zawiesił mu się na szyję. Nagły kontakt sprawił, że Hearth o mały włos nie stracił równowagi. Mimo lekkiego szoku książę odwzajemnił uścisk. Tylko o wiele delikatniej od Blitz'a, który prawie mu kark złamał.

Po chwili Blitz przypomniał sobie, że jest obrażony na Hearth'a i odskoczył od niego jak poparzony. Nagła utrata kontaktu lekko zasmuciła Hearth'a, jednak starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Blitz zaczął migać: **Wyglądasz okropnie. Masz wory pod oczami.**

**Ty też.**

Blitzen lekko się uśmiechnął, lecz po chwili zmusił się do zachowania powagi i dalej począł migać: **Tłumacz się** — wymigał Blitz z pełną żalu miną. Mimo wszystko bał się tego co Hearth chciał mu teraz przekazać. Nie mogło być tak źle, prawda? W końcu książę powrócił.

Hearthstone podrapał się po karku, zawstydzony i odmigał — **To przez mojego ojca. Zauważył, że zbyt często wymykam się z zamku. Normalnie mu to nie przeszkadza, wręcz się cieszy, gdy mnie nie ma, ale teraz jest ten cały bal i wszyscy muszą być dziesięć razy ostrożniejsi. Jeśli chodzi o nasze prywatne życie. Wiesz jakie są media. Przepraszam, że tak nagle zniknąłem.**

 **Twój ojciec dzisiaj pozwolił wyjść z zamku?** – wymigał cyborg.

**Nie. Uciekłem. Nie mogłem już wytrzymać.**

Blitzen mimo walki z samym sobą, uśmiechnął się. Książę widząc reakcje cyborga, odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Po chwili znów uniósł swoje ręce — **Możemy się jeszcze raz przytulić? Aby się oficjalnie pogodzić?**

Blitz już nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie, lecz znów przykleił się do Hearth'a. Trwali tak kilka minut, po prostu ciesząc się chwilą. W końcu Blitz oderwał się od Hearthstone'a

 **Więc bal? Masz już kogoś na oku?** \- Blitzen zadając to pytanie, poczuł zazdrość, mimo że Hearth jeszcze mu nie odpowiedział. Bał się najgorszego.

 **Nie** \- Blitzen odetchnął z ulgą — **Nie interesują mnie dziewczyny. Jeśli o to ci chodzi** — **_Oh._**

Książę zawahał się przez chwilę, lecz w końcu zdobył się na odwagę i oznajmił — **Myślałem, abyś ty ze mną poszedł na ten bal. Jako moja para.** — Tutaj Hearth wyraźnie zaczął panikować i chaotycznie migać — **Nie w sensie romantycznym, oczywiście. Nie musimy nawet nic takiego robić. Po prostu, nie wiem, mogę cię oprowadzić po zamku czy coś. Oczywiście nie musisz się zgadzać. Nawet nie zdziwiłbym ci się, gdybyś się nie zgodził.**

Blitzen przerwał mu, kładąc swoją dłoń na tej księcia. Nie puszczając ręki Hearth'a, swoją drugą dłoń przyparł do twarzy Hearthstone’a, aby zmusić go do spojrzenia na jego twarz. - ,,Spokojnie, nie martw się. Z chęcią pójdę z tobą” — odparł Blitz. **  
**

Książę momentalnie się rozluźnił i posłał pełen wdzięczności uśmiech cyborgowi. Blitzen odwzajemnił uśmiech. Po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że dalej trzyma Hearth'a, zabrał obie ze swoich rąk.

Książę znów począł migać: **Zgaduję, że nie chcesz iść na bal w roboczych ubraniach. Mogę zapłacić za twój strój, jeśli chcesz.**

W Blitz'a nagle wystrzeliła energia i śmiało począł migać, jakby Hearth trafił w jakiś czuły punkt cyborga — **Co to to nie. O mój strój się nie martw. Sam sobie coś zrobię. Uwierz mi, będę wyglądał lepiej niż wszyscy ludzie w całym tym kraju razem wzięci.**

 **W to, to ja nie wątpię** \- odmigał książę bez zastanowienia. Blitzen momentalnie się zarumienił. Gdy Hearth zrozumiał swój błąd również dołączył do Blitz'a w rumienieniu się.

Zapadła niezręczna atmosfera. Hearthstone postanowił zacząć nowy temat — **Więc mam przez to rozumieć, że interesujesz się krawiectwem?**

Nagle w oczach Blitzen'a rozpaliły się iskry ekscytacji. **Modą, tak dokładnie. Lubię tworzyć ubrania. Niestety muszę je chować przed Mimir'em, ale jeśli chcesz, to mogę ci kilka moich kreacji pokazać.**

Hearthstone ochoczo przytaknął głową.

Blitzen rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej. Znów wziął Hearth'a za rękę i wyprowadził go z pomieszczenia. Hearthstone dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że zmierzają na zapleczę.

Podeszli do wielkiej... beczki?

Blitzen puścił rękę Hearth'a i otworzył beczkę. Następnie wyciągnął masę ciuchów. Książę nawet nie wiedział, że tyle może się tam zmieścić.

Cyborg entuzjastycznie zaczął układać ubrania w komplety. Gdy w końcu był zadowolony ze swojego podziału, odsunął się i wyczekująco spojrzał na Hearth'a oczekując komentarza.

Bądźmy szczerzy, Hearthstone w ogóle nie znał się na modzie, ale to, co Blitz zrobił... Zapierało dech w piersiach. Proste, a zarazem eleganckie kreacje zdecydowanie przyciągały uwagę. Kolory idealnie do siebie pasowały. Nawet Hearth, który z reguły w wolnym czasie chodził w pierwszych lepszych — ale zawsze czarnych i tylko czarnych — ubraniach, znalazłby coś dla siebie.

Mimo iż Hearth nic nie mówił, już sama jego mina musiała wystarczyć Blitz'owi, który się lekko zaśmiał.


	8. Mimir postanawia zachować się jak dupek

Blitzen po ostatnich wydarzeniach był o wiele bardziej zmotywowany, aby dokończyć naprawę Globa. Chciał jak najszybciej skończyć robotę i dostać zapłatę, by nareszcie spłacić dług u Mimir'a i móc zająć się przygotowywaniem swojego stroju na bal. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed fantazjowaniem o wyczekiwanym przez siebie dniu.

Wyobrażał sobie, jak dotrze na bal, pełen radości i ekscytacji. Co do prawdy, nie miał pojęcia CZYM dotrze na ten bal, ale nawet jeśli musiałby iść pieszo, to i tak by to zrobił. Chociażby dla Hearthstone'a. Gdy już byłby na miejscu nie fatygowałby się z rodziną Hearth'a. (Z opowieści księcia nie są zbyt dobrymi ludźmi. No może z wyjątkiem Andiron'a. On wydaje się być jedynym rozumnym z całej rodziny). Na pewno od razu rzuciłby się na Hearth'a. A dalej co?  
Tu było już więcej opcji do wybrania. Mogliby, tak jak Hearth obiecał, zwiedzić zamek. Mogliby mimo wszystko zostać na przyjęciu. W ogóle mogliby się wyrwać z zamku i spędzić wieczór tylko we dwoje.

Blitz'owi najbardziej uśmiechała się wizja bycia sam na sam z księciem. Gdy są sami, jest po prostu inaczej, lepiej. Nie muszą się bać o niczyją reputację, nie muszą się z niczym ukrywać. Mogą po prostu być sobą, czyli dwójką osób, które na każdym kroku lubią się ze sobą droczyć i cieszyć się wzajemnym towarzystwem.

Nucąc sobie cicho pod nosem, kończył udoskonalenie robota. Już nawet nie chodziło o wbudowanie tamtej dodatkowej funkcji (Blitz oczywiście zrobił to już dawno temu). Po prostu chciał, aby naprawiony przez niego robot dla Hearthstone był idealny pod każdym względem. Nawet nie chodziło już o to, czy Hearth mu dopłaci za dodatkową fatygę. Cyborg po prostu chciał zaimponować księciu.

Minęło jeszcze jakieś pół godziny i Blitzen nareszcie skończył z Glob'em. Mógłby jeszcze trochę czasu na machinę poświęcić, ale nie chciał przedobrzyć.

,,Skończyłem" - wydyszał sam do siebie z uśmiechem satysfakcji formującym się na jego twarzy.

Odstawił Glob'a na stół i przykrył go białym prześcieradłem, jakby bał się, że nawet kurz mógłby zrujnować miesiące jego ciężkiej pracy.

Nie minęło nawet kilka chwila, a usłyszał, jak ktoś wchodzi do budynku. Dobrze wiedział, kto wszedł. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, kogo Blitzen wyczekiwał, a raczej o kroki osoby. Przez te wszystkie miesiące nauczył się rozpoznawać ten charakterystyczny chód. Zarazem spięty, sztywny, a zarazem łachmański i niepewny, jakby osoba wahała się nad tym, którą wersje siebie dzisiaj zagrać.

Odwrócił się i ujrzał Hearthstone'a u progu swojej pracowni. Już chciał oznajmić księciowi, że jego robot jest nareszcie skończony, ale Hearth wyprzedził go migając z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy: **Jesteś cały brudny.**

Blitzen tylko spiorunował księcia wzrokiem i odmigał: **Właśnie skończyłem prace nad twoim robotem. Oczywiście, że jestem brudny.**

Hearthstone wyszczerzył się i zaczął chaotycznie migać: **Mogę zobaczyć? Pieniądze ci jeszcze dzisiaj dostarczę. Obiecuje. Cholera. Bym cię wyściskał, ale nie chce się pobrudzić.**

Cyborg tylko odwzajemnił wyszczerz i rzucił się na Hearth'a, mocno go przytulając. Hearthstone mimo początkowego zaskoczenia, odwzajemnił kontakt. Trwali tak przez chwilę.

Gdy nareszcie się od siebie odsunęli Hearth spojrzał po sobie i zauważył, że Blitz go całego pobrudził. _O. Świetnie._

Kiedy spojrzał na Blitzen'a zauważył tylko triumfalny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

 **Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.** \- Książę wymigał.

**Nie trzeba było się ze mnie śmiać. A teraz zasuwaj po moje pieniądze. Muszę się jeszcze z Mimir'em rozliczyć.**

Hearthstone dotrzymał słowa i jeszcze pod wieczór wrócił z dużą sakiewką z pieniędzmi. Stali właśnie przed pracownią cyborga. Książę dał sakiewkę Blitz'owi i wymigał: Dziękuję za wszystko. Blitzen tylko skinął głową, patrząc na sakiewkę. Przez chwilę stali tak w bezruchu nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Hearthstone nagle zrobił coś, czego Blitz kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

Schylił się i pocałował Blitzen'a w policzek. Zaraz po tym, jak to zrobił, szybko jak strzała odsunął się od niższego i z zarumienioną twarzą wymigał: **To na szczęście. Widzimy się na balu. Prawdopodobnie.**

Od razu po tym, nie dał nawet Blitz'owi czas na zareagowanie i uciekł w stronę zamku.

Cyborg oczywiście nie wyglądał lepiej od księcia. Też się czerwienił jak burak. Minęło jeszcze dobre pół minuty, zanim zakodował, co się właśnie stało.

Gdy nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę z wcześniejszego wydarzenia, uśmiechnął się promiennie, dalej się czerwieniąc. Pogłaskał swój policzek, lekko chichrając się przy tym. Musiał wyglądać komicznie.

Zdecydowanie nie mógł doczekać się balu.

Postanowił nie zwlekać z Mimir'em i od razu udał się do jego części budynku. Po drodze wziął wszystkie pieniądze, które zebrał przez te wszystkie lata.

Nareszcie będzie wolny.

,,Oto cała suma, którą za mnie zapłaciłeś, a nawet z nadwyżką" - Oznajmił Blitz podając pieniądze Mimir'owi.

Mężczyzna tylko spojrzał na niego, cały zszokowany. Po chwili otrząsnął się i powiedział: ,,To i tak za mało."

Blitzen'owi od razu zrzedła mina.

,,Jak to?! Przecież ta suma pokrywa koszty mojej operacji! Pokrywa koszty mojego utrzymania przez te wszystkie lata! Ba, nawet wzbogacasz się na tym! " - Desperacko wykrzyknął Blitz.

Mimir tylko zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie poirytowany.

,,Zamknij się! Dopóki jesteś pod moim dachem, ja decyduje jaka kwota jest odpowiednia! A to jest zdecydowanie ZA MAŁO!"

,,A kto powiedział, że ja będę pod twoim dachem! Już nie! Zapłaciłem za wszystko! Czego ty jeszcze ode mnie chcesz?!"

,,Ach tak?! Tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć?!" - wykrzyczał poirytowany Mimir - ,,Robisz za mnie całą brudną robotę! Nie opłaca mi się ciebie puszczać na wolno! Zawsze uważałem, że nigdy nie uda ci się uzbierać całej sumy, a tu proszę..." - Począł z niedowierzaniem kręcić głową Mimir.

,,Ale to nie ma znaczenia" - powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem. 

Chwycił Blitzen'a za ramię i zaczął go ciągnąć w stronę piwnicy. Mimir zawsze straszył Blitz'a, że jak nie będzie wykonywał swoich obowiązków, to na zawsze zamknie go w tej dziurze. Nawet zrobił tam metalowe drzwi, byleby mieć pewność, że jakby co, cyborg się nie wydostanie.

Mimo protestów i wyrywania się Blitzen'a, Mimir i tak był silniejszy. Samą jego przewagą był wzrost, a co dopiero fakt, że Mimir nie należy do tych słabych.

Rzucił cyborgiem o zimną podłogę w piwnicy i zamknął drzwi, przy okazji głośno nimi trzaskając. Zanim Blitzen zakodował co się wokół niego dzieje, usłyszał tylko przekręt klucza.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie!_

Blitz rzucił się w stronę drzwi, próbując je otworzyć. Ani rusz. Szarpie za klamkę, kopie.

Nic się nie dzieje.

Słyszy tylko złowrogi śmiech Mimir'a zza ściany ,,Teraz to możesz tutaj zardzewieć". Po tym, Blitzen usłyszał tylko kroki odchodzącego starca.

Przez kilka minut jeszcze walczył z drzwiami, aż w końcu poddał się i pozbawiony wszelkiej nadziei runął na podłogę. Skulił się i zamknął oczy, wmawiając sobie, że jest to tylko koszmar.


	9. Jednak niepokój i nadzieja idą w parze

Minęły trzy dni. Hearthstone mimo swojej wewnętrznej obietnicy _, że nie pójdzie odwiedzić Blitz'a do czasu balu_ i tak to zrobił.

Jakież wielkie było jego zdziwienie, gdy jak dotarł do pracowni cyborga, zauważył, że jest ona zamknięta. To dziwne. Bardzo dziwne.

Zaczął pukać w szybę, starając się zrobić jak najwięcej hałasu, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale nic nie działało. Przez szyby również nie było nikogo widać w środku.

Stał tam przez pewien czas, po czym zawiedziony poszedł z powrotem do zamku.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się kolejnego dnia.

I kolejnego.

I kolejnego.

Hearthstone czuł, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma z nerwów. Okropnie bał się o Blitzen'a. Chciał coś zrobić, ale co?

Był bezradny. Nie mógł przecież się włamać. Już wystarczająco ryzykował.

Po pewnym czasie przestał liczyć dnie bez Blitz'a. To nie tak, że przestał wierzyć, że jeszcze go kiedykolwiek zobaczy (do utracenia tej nadziei nigdy by nie dopuścił), po prostu stracił wyczucie czasu.

Jedyne co mógł zrobić to przychodzić codziennie i patrzeć czy nie ma żadnych zmian w pracowni.


	10. Metalowe drzwi potrafią nieźle zaniżyć samoocenę

Blitzen czuł jakby za chwilę jego noga miałaby odpaść. Przez ostatnie kilka dni (przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, że minęło kilka dni) kopał w metalowe drzwi nieustannie. Czuł przy tym piekielny ból, ale co innego mu pozostało do zrobienia. Musiał jakoś uciec, chociażby dla Hearthstone’a. Nawet jeśli jego noga by odpadła zawsze może ją znowu przy wiercić. Co do prawdy, strasznie by to bolało, ale nie umiałby funkcjonować bez niej.

Zauważył, że jego praca, o dziwo, nie szła na marne. Drzwi powoli z biegiem czasu się osuwały. Jeszcze kilka kopnięć, a może w końcu uda mu się wyjść.

Nigdy jakoś specjalnie nie trenował swojej fizycznej siły. Jak wiadomo, interesował się czymś zupełnie innym, a mianowicie modą. Teraz trochę żałował, że nigdy jakoś nie ciągnęło go do ćwiczeń. W końcu cyborgowe ćwiczenia były o wiele lepsze niż te ludzkie. W ludzkich tylko się pocisz, a efekt widać dopiero po kilku miesiącach (a może nawet i więcej). W cyborgowych ćwiczeniach po prostu trzeba było dobrze nastawić swoje robocze części i testować, w jakiej części ma się największą siłę. Gdy się znajdywało taką część, to wystarczyło ją ulepszyć za pomocą narzędzi, a następnie wielokrotnie testować, by ciało mogło przyzwyczaić się do nowości. Blitzen uważał to za stratę czasu. Jego forma dotychczas mu wystarczała. 

Szkoda, że do zaniżenia jego samooceny wystarczały tylko metalowe drzwi.

Po kilku godzinach kopania drzwi nareszcie runęły z zawiasów. Gdy Blitz spojrzał na swoje ,,dzieło" poczuł wielką satysfakcję, nawet większą od tej, kiedy kończy z projektowaniem nowych ubrań.

Cyborg doszedł do wniosku, że mimo iż Mimir prawdopodobnie usłyszał huk drzwi, to i tak na wszelki wypadek zachowa ostrożność i będzie się cicho zachowywał.

Zakradł się do własnej pracowni. Zauważył, że wszystko stało się zakurzone. Na myśl nasuwało mu się tylko jedno pytanie: Przez ile dni był uwięziony?

Pognał do przedpokoju, gdzie zazwyczaj wisiał kalendarz. Miał nadzieję, że Mimir nic z nim nie zrobił. Na szczęście kalendarz był na swoim miejscu. Blitz przypatrzył się dacie i...... Jasna cholera! Minęło 11 dni! Jak się cieszył, że był cyborgiem! Tak to by już dawno umarł z głodu.

Czekaj.

To znaczy, że...

,,O kurwa..." - szepnął z niedowierzaniem Blitz. Normalnie starał się nie używać barwnych wulgaryzmów, lecz teraz nie wiedział jak inaczej podsumować sytuacje.

Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj jest dzień balu.

Cyborg panikował wewnętrznie. I to mocno.

To miał być ten wielki dzień! Blitzen tak długo przygotowywał się na niego. Dniami planował co by tu ubrać lub co z Hearth'em będzie robić. Nic nigdy go wystarczająco nie satysfakcjonowało. Postanowił, więc że jak już przyjdzie upragniony dzień, będzie działać na żywioł.

No to sobie zadziała.

Pognał do swojej beczki na zapleczu. Tam mógłby coś znaleźć.

Ogarnęło go wielkie rozczarowanie i rozpacz, kiedy zobaczył, że beczki nie ma. Mimir musiał ją wyrzucić lub spalić...

Blitz automatycznie poczuł w sobie pustkę. Tyle serca i pracy włożył w to wszystko. Jak można być tak bezdusznym?

Dał sobie kilka minut na lament, a następnie postanowił sobie coś na szybko zrobić. W końcu lepszy rydz niż nic. Przecież nie może spotkać się po tak długiej przerwie z Hearth'em w znoszonych łachmanach. Właśnie… Hearthstone…

Książę musiał się martwić co się z nim dzieje...

Blitzen postanowił, że musi się jakoś dostać do zamku, do Hearth'a.

Nie ma planu, ale coś wymyśli.

Ale najpierw... Strój...


	11. Odwiedziny ,,dalekiego znajomego"

Okej, jednak tok myślenia Blitz'a, że od tak wejdzie sobie na bal nie wypalił, bo właśnie zostawał przesłuchiwany przez straż.

Już, gdy miał przekraczać próg bramy, dwójka strażników się go doczepiła. Byli.... Dosyć niekulturalni. Ciągle wchodzili Blitzen'owi w słowo, czym okropnie irytowali cyborga.

Kompletnie mu nie uwierzyli w jego kłamstwa, że ,,jest jakimś dalekim znajomym rodziny" (No cóż. Blitz musiał wymyślić coś szybko, a kłamstwa w pośpiechu nie są jego dobrą stroną.). Już mieli go wyprowadzić, kiedy usłyszeli donośne ,,Stać!”

Cała trójka spojrzała w kierunku głosu. Strażnicy byli lekko poirytowani, a Blitzen wdzięczny.

Jakież było wielkie wszystkich zdziwienie, gdy zauważyli, że komendę wydał nie kto inny niż książę Andiron, młodszy brat Hearthstone'a.

Andiron'a Blitz znał, tylko z opowieści Hearth'a i telewizji. Jednak w na żywo, Andiron wydawał się jeszcze…. Sztuczniejszy.

Andiron był lekko niższy od Hearth'a, ale i tak w oczach Blitzen'a był olbrzymem. Był pod pewnymi względami podobny do swojego starszego brata. Oboje mieli ten sam kolor oczu i włosów. Jednak Andiron wyglądał.... Bardziej widowiskowo. Już samą swoją postawą wydawał się idealny. Tak sztucznie idealny, jakby w każdym momencie zza krzaków miałoby wyskoczyć tysiąc paparazzi i zrobić wiele zdjęć, a Andiron i tak na wszystkich wyszedłby perfekcyjnie.

Blitzen zdecydowanie wolał Hearthstone'a.

Z jego rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Andiron'a: ,,Ten człowiek mówi prawdę. Jest naszym dalekim znajomym i jest tu na specjalnie zaproszenie mojego starszego brata, Księcia Hearthstone'a. Jak śmiecie traktować w taki sposób kogoś tak ważnego?" – Zapytał oschło Andiron. Strażnicy automatycznie pobledli.

No cóż.... Blitzen nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu akcji.

,,My.... Przepraszamy. Obiecujemy, że to więcej się nie powtórzy" - Wydukał jeden ze strażników i oboje szybko odmaszerowali.

Przez chwilę Blitzen i Andiron trwali w ciszy, aż w końcu Blitz'owi przypomniało się z kim ma do czynienia. Ukłonił się grzecznie, co poskutkowało, że Andiron uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie. Po chwili wyprostował się i powiedział:

,,Wasza Wysokość, dziękuję za wstawienie się za mnie. Przepraszam, że musiałeś za mnie kłamać" 

,,Nazwałbym to pół-kłamstwem. Fakt, nie jesteś znajomym rodziny, ale prawdą jest, że mój brat cię wyczekuje." - Blitzen rozpromienił się na te wieści - ,,Starałem się mu przemówić do rozsądku. Sądziłem, że prawdopodobnie się tu nie zjawisz, a on i tak mnie i moje przekonania ignorował. Musisz być dla niego bardzo ważny, skoro wiąże z tobą tak wielkie nadzieje" – Tymi słowami Andiron skończył swóją wypowiedź. Blitzen po wysłuchaniu, czuł jak zaczynają go piec poliki.

Andiron, na nieszczęście Blitz'a, zauważył to i tylko spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem, a następnie dodał: ,,Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do niego".

To będzie ciekawa noc.


	12. Teraz to Blitz musi się wyjaśniać

Blitz człapał za Andiron'em rozglądając się po wnętrzu pałacu, które robiło wrażenie. Wszystko wyglądało tak bogato i pięknie. Pełno obrazów, zamiast lamp były ozdobne żyrandole, ściany były głównie w kolorze bieli, a podłoga czarna. Nawet od czasu do czasu mijali zbroje, które prawdopodobnie były tylko dla ozdoby. Przynajmniej Blitzen miał taką nadzieję.

Przeszli kilka korytarzy, a Blitz nadal nie mógł się napatrzeć na wnętrze pałacu.

Przez całą drogę milczał, Andiron musiał wziąć jego ciszę za objaw niepewności, więc powiedział ,,Nie musisz się obawiać. Sala balowa jest blisko"

No cyborg sam mógł się tego domyśleć, ponieważ im dalej szli tym bardziej można było usłyszeć muzykę klasyczną.

Blitzen zaczął się zastanawiać jak bardzo niezręczna będzie chwila ponownego spotkania z Hearthstone'm. Co, _wejdą sobie z Andiron'em na salę jak gdyby nigdy nic i od razu Hearth niezauważony do nich doskoczy?_ To było mało prawdopodobne, przecież na sali będzie ogromna ilość ludzi.

Andiron chyba wyczuł obawę Blitz'a, bo odparł ,,Nie musisz się bać. Hearthstone nie jest na balu. Rodzice kazali mu się nie zjawiać, bo jeszcze wyda się, że przez te wszystkie lata ukrywają, że Hearthstone jest głuchy. Prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś obok sali."

Po kilku minutach znaleźli Hearthstone'a. Tak jak sądził Andiron, Hearth był obok sali balowej. Blitzen pomyślał, że za chwile eksploduje.

Hearthstone nie był ubrany jakoś specyficznie. Po prostu był ubrany w zwykły czarny garnitur, z czarnymi spodniami, a pod to szarą koszulę - zwykły wizytowy strój (No i ulubiona paleta kolorystyczna Hearth'a). Jednak mimo wszystko miał swój urok. Styl Hearthstone'a zawsze opierał się na pierwszych lepszych ciemnych rzeczach jakie znajdzie w szafie, więc dla oczu Blitz'a była to miła odmiana.

Przez moment oboje patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.

,,To... Ja was już zostawię" - powiedział Andiron, wchodząc do sali balowej.

Blitzen nawet nie miał czasu, aby cokolwiek pomyśleć, ponieważ Hearthstone ruszył i mocno się no niego przytulił. Blitz tak naprawdę dopiero w tym momencie zrozumiał jak bardzo tęsknił za Hearth'em. Wydał z siebie żałosny szloch i odwzajemnił uścisk.

Trwali tak przez kilka minut, aż w końcu Hearthstone uwolnił się i zaczął migać: **Teraz twoja kolej na wyjaśnienia. Co się stało?**

Blitz zaczął panicznie odmigiwać: **To nie była moja wina. Zrobiłem co mogłem. To wszystko wina tego starego-**

Hearth przerwał mu kładąc swoją dłoń na tę Blitz'a. Cyborg nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął się trząść. Książę tylko spojrzał na niego z troską. Po chwili puścił ręce Blitzen'a.

Blitz wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie zaczął migać: **Mimir. Zapłaciłem mu, a on i tak mi powiedział, że to za mało. Gdy zacząłem się z nim kłócić, zamknął mnie w piwnicy. Przez cały ten czas starałem się uciec.**

**Co za jebany skur-** Tym razem Blitz przerwał Hearthstone'owi, szturchając go.

**Przecież już uciekłem. Nie gadajmy już o tamtym staruchu.** – Blitz przez chwilę się wahał, a następnie kontynuował – **Tęskniłem za tobą.**

Hearthstone uśmiechnął się lekko. Po chwili odmigał: **Ja za tobą też. Chodź oprowadzę cię po zamku. Przecież obiecałem.** \- Gdy książę skończył, znów chwycił cyborga za rękę.

Blitzen skinął głową uśmiechając się lekko.

Bardziej ekscytował się faktem, że Hearth ciągle trzyma go za rękę, niż że ma zwiedzać zamek.


	13. No więc Hearth ma obsesje na punkcie książek

Blitzen widział prawie wszystko. Salę tronową, jadalnie, kuchnię, jadalnię, pokój Andiron'a i potem pokój rodziców Hearth'a, a na końcu piękne korytarze. Wszystko było tak świetnie udekorowane.

Nagle dwójka stanęła przed wielkimi drzwiami, które wyglądały... Mniej widowiskowo od wszystkich innych drzwi w zamku. Nie wyglądały źle, po prostu zwyczajnie, jak każde inne drzwi. To było trochę dziwne zwłaszcza, że wszystko było takie oh-ah, a tu nagle taka prostota.

 **A tutaj jest mój pokój** \- wymigał lekko speszony Hearth.

Oh... **_o h._**

Pokój był zlokalizowany praktycznie na samym końcu zamka, jakby rodzice Hearth'a chcieli zapomnieć, że ich syn ma jakiekolwiek miejsce w ich posiadłości.

Gdy weszli do środka Blitz rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Pokój wyglądał... Normalnie. Wręcz nudno.

Nie mógł równać się z pięknie ozdobionymi pokojami króla i królowej, i Andiron'a, ale było tam przytulnie. Cóż to jest o wiele więcej niż to co Blitzen dostał od Mimir'a, ale i tak nie mógł się pozbyć myśli, że rodzice Hearth'a projektowali jego pokój byle jak, byleby mieć już go z głowy.

Pokój wyglądał typowo: duże łóżko, jakaś komoda i szafa, biurko, praktycznie zwykły pokój. Jedyne co go wyróżniało to dwie ogromne półki z książkami.... Jasna cholera.

 **Wow, ile ty tego masz? Nie wiedziałem, że tak lubisz czytać. -** Zamigał Blitzen.

**Nie ma się czym chwalić, zajęcie jak zajęcie.**

**No ale i tak. To przykre jak dużo ty wiesz o mnie, a jak mało ja o tobie.**

Hearth spochmurniał lekko. Ojć, chyba Blitz nie powinien o tym wspominać.

 **Przepraszam, nie powinienem.** \- Wymigał przepraszająco cyborg.

Ale Hearth tylko mu przerwał pstryknięciem. Robił tak gdy chciał, aby Blitzen skupił się na nim i tylko na nim.

**Nie, spokojnie, masz rację. Pytaj o co chcesz, a ja ci szczerze odpowiem.**

Blitz skierował swój pełen niepewności wzrok na Hearthstone’a. **Jesteś tego pewny?**

Książę tylko skinął głową.

**No dobra... Zacznijmy z grubej rury. Będziemy mieć to z głowy. Jakie masz relacje z rodziną?**

Hearth skrzywił się, ale mimo wszystko zaczął odpowiadać: **Z Andiron'em mam najlepsze kontakty. Jako jedyny próbował się ze mną porozumieć, ale ojciec mu tego zabronił i nawet go za to ukarał. Mimo wszystko on boi się ojca, więc teraz ogranicza ze mną kontakt. Moja matka mnie ignoruje, a ojciec - jednym słowem - nienawidzi mnie. Cała rodzina praktycznie myśli, że jestem bezużyteczny, a to tylko przez coś nad czym nie miałem wyboru**.

Ręce księcia zaczęły drżeć. Blitzen przysunął się do niego, nie dotykając jego rąk, aby Hearth mógł migać dalej. 

**Drugie pytanie, przejdźmy na inny tor. Co najbardziej lubisz czytać?** \- Blitz uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

Hearthstone od razu się uspokoił - **No cóż, kocham fantasy. Głównie ze względu na magię, którą się zawsze interesowałem. To jest dziecinne i wiem, że ona nie istnieje w naszym świeciem - tutaj to bardziej rządzi technologia, ale lubię sobie myśleć, że gdzieś jest jakaś alternatywna rzeczywistość, gdzie magia jest na każdym kroku. W dodatku książki fantasy pomagały mi uciec do lepszego świata.**

Blitzen zmarszczył brwi - **Pomagały? Już nie pomagają?**

Hearthstone tylko się uśmiechnął i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej Blitz'a - **Już nie potrzebuję ucieczki. Swój lepszy świat mam tutaj.** \- Blitzen spalił buraka, a Hearth lekko się zaśmiał, po chwili wymigał - **Teraz mogę ja o coś zapytać?** \- Cyborg skinął głową - **Mogę cię pocałować?**

Blitz uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Hearthstone odwzajemnił uśmiech, pochylił się i musnął lekko wargami te Blitzen'a.

Nagle wszystko przestało istnieć, gdy Blitz poczuł na ustach smak warg księcia. Były chłodne, ale słodkie. Blitzen chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Niestety tak nie było i w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

Hearthstone po pewnym czasie oddalił się od Blitzen'a i wymigał: **Wow**

Blitzen zaśmiał się lekko w odpowiedzi.

Nagle Hearth oznajmił: **Już wiem kogo przedstawie dzisiaj na balu.** \- Blitz'a zmartwił ten pomysł. - J **esteś pewny? To by mogło nieźle zniszczyć ci reputacje.**

Hearthstone tylko uśmiechnął się figlarnie w odpowiedzi, chwycił Blitz'a za rękę i poprowadził w stronę sali balowej.


	14. Zadyma na balu

O dziwo, wejście na salę balową i pozostanie niezauważonym jest wykonalne.

Po prostu poczekali, aż będzie moment na uroczysty taniec, gdzie wszystkich uwaga będzie skupiona na parkiecie i wślizgnęli się cicho do środka.

Fakt, mogliby zrobić jakieś wielkie wejście, ale Hearth powiedział, że ma już coś w planach i szczerze? Blitzen'owi się to niezbyt uśmiechało. Jedyne co Blitz wiedział to fakt, że Hearth chciał zadeklarować ich relacje swojej rodzinie i swoim poddanym. Dzięki temu Hearthstone mógłby uniknąć tego całego ,,musimy ci znaleźć dziewoje, abyś spłodził syna" i nareszcie nie musiałby ukrywać swojej znajomości z Blitzen'em, lecz zarazem cyborg obawiał się, że ich relacja źle się odbije na reputacji królestwa. Nie, inaczej. Blitz wiedział, że ich relacja odbije się źle na reputacji królestwa. Wiedział, że od rodziców Hearth'a może się spodziewać tylko negatywnej reakcji, tak jak zarówno od części ludu, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak znajdzie się ta grupa osób, które nie będą miały nic przeciwko. Ale jedna myśl go dręczyła…

Nie był pewny co do Andiron'a.

On i Hearthstone mieli dobre relacje i Blitz wiedział, że młodszy nie będzie chował za to urazy, ale Andiron też jest mocno kontrolowany przez rodziców Hearth'a. Cyborg wiedział, że na dużo liczyć nie może. W końcu skoro Hearthstone jest tym _,,nieudanym synem"_ , to Andiron musi być tym _,,zawsze idealnym i niezawodnym synem"._

Blitzen szturchnął Hearth'a ramieniem co poskutkowało przeniesieniem wzroku księcia na cyborga.

 **Co do twojego planu, mam się bać? Mam się jakoś przygotować? Nie zginiemy co nie? -** wymigał.

Hearthstone uśmiechnął się lekko i począł odmigiwać: **Bez obaw, ty nie musisz robić nic. Ja się wszystkim zajmę.**

 **No to tym bardziej mnie nie uspokaja** — Odmigał oskarżycielsko Blitz.

Tym razem Hearthstone lekko zachichotał, ale znów szybko przybrał swoją poważną minę. Blitzen rzadko kiedy słyszał, aby Hearth wydawał jakikolwiek dźwięk. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy książę się zapominał i wydawał jakikolwiek odgłos, Blitz czuł się, jakby został pobłogosławiony.

I to był jeden z tych momentów.

Mijały kolejne minuty, aż w końcu muzyka kompletnie ucichła. Król, wraz z królową drepczącą tuż za nim, począł swoje przemówienie: ,,A teraz moi drodzy zebrani poddani czas jest na to, aby książę Andiron przedstawił wam swoją wybrankę.”

Andiron wyszedł na środek — o dziwo, sam — i zaczął mówić: ,,Tak, za chwilę przemówię, lecz chciałbym, aby wpierw mój starszy brat zawarł głos. Według tradycji to starsi mają pierwszeństwo. Jak na razie, będę tylko tłumaczem. Potem się wypowiem.”

Zdecydowanie taki obieg spraw nie spodobał się rodzicom Hearthstone'a. Posłali mu tylko chłodne, pełne nienawiści spojrzenia. Jednak nie mogli nic zrobić, w końcu cenili sobie tradycje.

Hearthstone wstał, zabrał Blitzen'a za rękę i wyszedł z nim na środek. Gdy byli w centrum, Hearth puścił rękę cyborga, aby zacząć migać, ale i tak pozostawał blisko niego, dodając mu otuchy. Andiron tłumaczył słowo po słowie.

 **Oto przedstawiam wam — moi rodzice, bracie i poddani — mojego wybranka, Blitzen'a. Nie tego się prawdopodobnie po mnie spodziewaliście, ale i tak jestem znany z niespełniania oczekiwań. Dopiero niedawno nauczyłem się to akceptować. Raptem, kiedy poznałem Blitzen'a powoli nauczałem się w pełni akceptować siebie. Przy nim po prostu nie czuję ciężaru wszystkich rzeczy wymaganych ode mnie. Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek by mi na kimś tak bardzo zależało. A tu proszę, niespodzianka. Wiem, że moje uczucia są odwzajemnione i to mi wystarcza.** \- Hearthstone zwrócił swój wzrok ku swoim rodzicom, przy okazji dając Andiron'owi czas do zaczerpnięcia powietrza. Tłum wydawął się być zszokowany. Blitzen nie wiedział czy to przez to, że zaskoczył ich fakt, że Hearthstone jest głuchy, czy fakt, że zamiast wybranki ma wybranka. Po chwili, nie spuszczając wzroku z króla i królowej, kontynuował — **Nie potrzebuję nikogo aprobaty. Nie potrzebuję tronu ani uwielbienia ludu. Jako książę domagam się pełnej wolności w wyborze swojej przyszłości. Przecież to wcale nie jest tak, że nie ma następcy tronu** — Spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, po czym przeniósł wzrok na gości — **Również domagam się dania pełnej wolności Blitzen'owi z rąk Mimir'a. Jeśli moje wymagania pod tym względem nie zostaną spełnione, starzec ma trafić do aresztu do czasu, aż zmieni swoje zdanie. Jeśli nawet i to nie poskutkuję, będę zmuszony do bardziej radykalnych środków. To tyle, dziękuję za uwagę.**

Hearthstone nareszcie skończył swój monolog i znów powrócił do trzymania Blitz'a za rękę. Lud dalej był zszokowany. Po chwili niektórzy goście zaczęli bić brawa, podczas gdy inni, mrucząc coś pod nosem, opuścili salę. Król i Królowa, byli w szoku i żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. Andiron tylko spojrzał dumnie na brata. Hearthstone w końcu odszedł na bok, wraz z Blitzen'em, który był w ogromnym szoku i nie umiał nic z siebie wydusić.

Po pewnym czasie Andiron znów się odezwał: ,,Zapewne teraz czas na mnie. Moi drodzy niestety muszę was rozczarować, ale nie mam wybranki. Uważam, że nie jestem gotowy na poważniejsze relacje. Dalej mogę służyć jako książę, tylko podejrzewam, że nie będę już takim autorytetem. Co do tronu… Niech zarządzi wolna elekcja!’’ - Tutaj przejechał wzrokiem po wszystkich gościach, którzy zostali — ,,Głos należy do was moi mili. Czy ja mam rządzić królestwem, czy mój starszy brat i jego wybranek?”

Blitzen nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw: że dwójka książąt się zbuntuje przeciwko swoim rodzicom. To był rzadki, ale satysfakcjonujący widok.


	15. Ups

Po dwóch miesiącach ogłoszono wyniki elekcji. W tym czasie Hearthstone i Blitzen zdążyli wynająć sobie domek kilka ulic obok zamku. Mieszkanie było duże i składało się z dwóch pięter. Na pierwszym piętrze Blitzen otworzył swój własny sklep z odzieżą, a na drugim piętrze on i Hearthstone mieli normalne mieszkanie.... No prawie normalne, ponieważ mieli dodatkowy pokój, który był obładowany regałami z najróżniejszymi książkami (I tak głównie były to książki fantasy).

A no i oczywiście przeznaczyli połowę swojej sypialni dla Glob'a. Traktowali go jak zwierzątko domowe, mimo że głównie pełnił rolę budzika i kalendarza. Blitzen nigdy nie dowiedział się jakie informacje zawierał robot, ponieważ Hearthstone wyczyścił mu pamięć. Jedynie wspomniał, że były tam jakieś informacje, które ich rodzice wykorzystywali do szantażowania Andiron’a. Blitz nie musiał i nie chciał wiedzieć więcej.

A propo elekcji, to wygrał ją Andiron. O dziwo, lud był zdziwiony takim obrotem spraw. Nawet możliwe jest, że rodzice książąt sfałszowali wybory, by Andiron mimo wszystko wygrał. Może zrobili to na złość Hearthstone'owi albo po prostu dalej faworyzowali Andiron'a. Albo jedno i drugie.

,,Nie wieże, że będę królem! Tyle obowiązków, o bogowie!" - Narzekał Andiron.

Często odwiedzał Hearth'a i Blitz'a. Od czasu swojego pierwszego buntu przeciwko rodzicom stał się bardziej ludzki. Już nie był taki sztywny. Blitzen zdecydowanie wolał nowego Andiron'a, od dawnego, idealnego Andiron'a. Z przemyśleń cyborga wyrwało go pytanie nowego króla:

,,Nie jesteście na mnie źli, że nie wygraliście, co nie?" - Zapytał.

,,Oczywiście, że nie, idioto. Dobrze jest nam tutaj. I szczerze? Bycie królem to za dużo roboty. Ale jestem pewny, że dasz sobie radę. Nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego w tej roli oprócz ciebie" - Odpowiedział Blitz.

Andiron’a pocieszyła ta odpowiedź.

I tak przesiedział tam cały dzień, a gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, wrócił do pałacu. Do swojego pałacu.

Blitzen poszedł na drugie piętro do Hearth'a. Zastał go... Na podłodze, w ich ,,bibliotece", zaczytanego w jakąś książkę. Cyborg lekko poklepał go po ramieniu, aby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

**Co czytasz?** \- Wymigał.

**,,Okrutną Pieśń”. Jak na razie świetnie mi się czyta.**

**To dlatego, że świat jest świetnie przedstawiony czy masz ship?** \- Zapytał lekko rozbawiony Blitz.

Hearthstone wahał się z odpowiedzią, po czym po chwili odmigał: **O dziwo, ze względu na świat.**

Blitzen zaśmiał się — **Ale z ciebie geek.** \- Hearth uśmiechnął się ciepło i wymigał: **I za to mnie kochasz.**

Cyborg usiadł na kolanach Hearthstone'a, przybliżył swoje czoło do czoła Hearth’a, spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym odmigał: **I za to cię kocham.**

Hearthstone prychnął, gdy zobaczył, że Blitz pokazał przyjacielską wersje ,,kocham’”, bo właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że dalej nie powiedział cyborgowi o tym jak raz go okłamał na swoją korzyść.

Ups.


End file.
